bensurvivorseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Discount Idols Available
Discount Idols Available is the ninth episode of Survivor: Malaysia. Story 'Day 25' The Gunung tribe returns to camp having just voted Daniel out of the game, with the Lautan alliance particularly confused by the result, unsure as to who voted Brady and Shady, leading them to suspect flippers in their own group, forcing a rift in the alliance. Meanwhile, the Kluang alliance return to camp particularly pleased, knowing they have successfully taken control of the majority, with the only loose end being Brady, who is becoming less and less active in the game. Shady ends up speaking to Stephen, with the chat causing him to lose trust in his potential ally. Shady then speaks with Mearl, realizing he didn't flip, and that the two of them have remained loyal to the Lautan alliance. 'Day 26 (Immunity Challenge)' Challenge: Survivor Auction Competitors will be given $200 each to bid on various items at an auction, with a majority of these items offering an advantage in the game. Although only one individual wins individual immunity, many other items can be considered better, such as clues to idols, or idols themselves. Winner (Immunity): Stephen 'Day 27' After returning to camp, the group all look at their items from the auction, with Courtey inspecting her custard after discovering it wasn't all that it seemed. On the other hand, Stephen finds himself becoming paranoid after seeing his competitors win good long term items. Whilst Paul is determining which confessional he should spy on, Mearl and Shady quickly send one in, in order to prevent Paul from reading any relevant information. However, Paul decides to spy on ally Stephen, unsure as to where his loyalty will be later in the game. She discovers that although Stephen wants to remain loyal to the Kluang alliance, that he is also close with Mearl and Shady. Paul decides to take this information and share it with Courtney, whom he feels to now be his closest ally. Courtney in turn tells Paul about the coin, and that it can void one vote against whomever it is played for. The two feel as though they have developed a stronger sense of trust, ultimately agreeing the target should be Mearl in order to prevent him and Stephen teaming up any further. Paul then approaches ally Azri, trying to ensure he remains on side with the Kluang alliance going into tribal council. However, the Kluang alliance don't realize that Brady has decided to side against them, not feeling secure in the alliance, and instead wanting to flip back to ally Shady and the Lautan alliance. Stephen and Mearl begin talking over strategy, trying to find a way to save Mearl from a potential vote off. Although Mearl now possesses the idol, the decides not to play it, feeling as though there's a slim chance he can pass the majority onto someone else. Stephen tells Mearl he is voting Lincoln, who has gone inactive and will likely receive other votes, which Mearl hesitantly agrees to, not realizing that Brady and Shady are both voting for Paul. At tribal council, due to the fragmentation of the Lautan alliance, a 3-3-2 split occurs, with three votes for Lincoln, and three votes for Mearl. Going into the re-vote, Mearl pleads with his allies to vote out Lincoln, who he feels has slightly given up in the game. Brady and Shady re-vote Lincoln, whilst Stephen keeps his vote the same (although against his allies wishes). Azri, Courtney and Paul keep their votes on Mearl, hoping Stephen would join them to send him home. Due to the deadlocked 3-3 tie, the contestants are told that a rock draw will determine who goes home, with Stephen exempt due to his immunity necklace, and Mearl and Lincoln exempt due to being those in the deadlock. Azri, Brady, Courtney, Paul and Shady then draw rocks, in which Brady pulls the purple rock, eliminating him from the game, ironically after flipping on his own alliance, thus causing the tie that led to his demise. 'Tribal Council' Still In The Running